Tokyo Ghoul - Touka and Her One-Eyed Ghoul
by TheMasterHeretic
Summary: [IN-PROGRESS] Takes place after the Chapel Incident of Tsukiyama. Touka can't get the taste, feel and thought of Kaneki out of her mind. But the same thing is happening to Kaneki about Touka. Then Touka walks into Kaneki's bedroom in the middle of the night. But why is she there? Takes place initially after Season 1, Epsiode 5 of the Anime of Tokyo Ghoul. Touken
1. Chapter 1 - Sleep Walking

**A/N: I have just recently watched the anime of Tokyo Ghoul and getting to the manga, but I was surprised and annoyed at the lack of Kaneki x Touka fics, so I'm writing this one.**

 **To the readers (especially of my other fics): Sorry I haven't been on lately, and the first thing I do is start a new fic. I am really sorry. But I will get to the other fics I'm writing and if you haven't read them, please check them out! I will get to them, I was writing a chapter for one but got stuck and then other events happened. But I WILL get there. Have faith. I feel your pain.**

 **I do aim to make a follow-up to this with multiple chapters from the series but fresh ideas are appreciated and will be considered and reviews are appreciated also.**

 **Enjoy!**

' _Touka-chan' Kaneki said to Touka, getting her attention. Touka then turned around to face him. 'Who's stronger at full strength, you or Tsukiyama?'_

 _She turned to face forward once more. 'We were about even, a long time ago.'_

'… _I have an idea, Touka-chan.' Kanakei quickly explained his idea, to eat part of him for strength. Although, there seemed to be some reluctance, she agreed, as it was the only viable option. 'Tsukiyama!' Kaneki screamed to Tsukiyama, getting his attention._

' _Here I go. Don't look.' Touka whispered softly to Kaneki. Tsukiyama's eyes widened in surprise and Kaneki let Touka bite into his collarbone. His taste quickly found its way to her tongue, a surprising sweetness that made her have to use all her willpower to not lose control. After taking a small bite for strength, she forced herself to her feet to face Tsukiyama…_

Touka woke up with a start, with _his_ taste still in her mouth. The taste she couldn't get out… Touka growled at herself in frustration, annoyed that she couldn't forget that night… forget that taste… forget him.

Ever since that night in the chapel, she couldn't stop thinking about Kaneki. It wasn't just his taste either (which _was_ good, nice and sweet…) it was just everything about him. The feel of his skin, his warmth…

She had tried so hard to remain stubborn, to remain hostile to anyone around her, to keep up that wall she had built around herself for years. But the idea of Kaneki giving her permission (willing permission!) to feed off him to save all of them had broken her resolve against him.

He had seemed to be pretty weak at first, a ghoul who wouldn't eat the only food available to him, even when served to him on a platter! But that willingness, that trust that he had placed in her, she could not forget. She had seen his morals and beliefs, the trust in his friends, the desire to save someone he barely knew…

Even as a half-ghoul, he quickly grew to accept and understand what was going on and the situation he was in. He accepted ghoul (even her!) for what they were and trusted and treated them like he would a human friend. That itself was unusual due to the stigma of being a ghoul in society (due to ghoul eating humans, duh!) and the reactions of most humans (horror and fear, obviously).

Touka sighed and turned over, trying to get that taste out of her mouth. That taste that made her understand what cake tasted like to humans. She closed her eyes to try to get the thought of Kaneki out of her head.

Her legs rubbed together at the thought of Kaneki.

'THUMP'

Kaneki jerked awake at the sudden, foreign noise in the room at Anteiku.

After _the Chapel Incident_ … _the Tsukiyama Incident_ … the manager has insisted on him staying the night until he was fine and back on his feet. But sleeping at Anteiku was a bit unnerving.

'CREEEEEEEEEEEK'

Kaneki knew what THAT sound was… the sound of the door opening. He turned over and saw a figure in HIS doorway and suddenly his heart froze. He sat up, let his eyes adjust as the figure walked towards him.

' _Wait a minute… who was that?'_ Kaneki thought.

It was Touka, of all people. But why was she in his room at night? Kaneki wracked his head for a reason. If he had done something wrong, then Touka would have let him know, probably quite loudly and angrily.

She continued to walk towards him, allowing him to see her clearer. She was in her PJs (wow! She actually looked quite hot there, especially in her PJs, with her beautiful blue hair) so it didn't seem like an ambush of any sort (you'd be surprised what she'd pull). Then he realised her eyes were closed…

' _Ahhhhh. Sleep walking.'_

Not given an extra moment to think or prepare, sleeping Touka hopped onto his bed and sat on his chest bushing him downwards with a grunt from him in return.

Not to say he wasn't enjoying this, but he didn't want to be the one responsible for not trying to do something! What was she evening doing? And why here?

Anyway, the plan for now was that he would try to shift her off and then lead her back to her room… or call for help. Simple in theory… not so simple in reality. Something of course had to go wrong. Immediately she let out a small grumble, so he waited and tried again. Except now it was a different response… one he was not prepared from. He heard her whimper and then shift… downward… onto his crotch.

' _Damn'_

What could Kaneki do? He felt like he was trapped but in an all-new enjoyable way!

' _Damn it Touka! Why do you have to make this so much harder for me?'_

'Mmmmmmm…'

Kaneki lifted his head, in surprise. Had he heard right? Kaneki was then treated to the image of Touka slowly rotating her hips into crotch. Um… what was she doing? He had never heard that sound from her before, nor that image. It couldn't be that could it? Not what he thought it was… Kaneki could feel his face turn red.

'Mmmm… Kaneki!' She continued to rotate her hips, resulting in a giggle from her lips that sounded like music to Kaneki's ears. She sounded girly… sexy! Both apparently she wasn't done! She then proceeded to grab his hands, and move them upward to… her…

' _Shit! While I'm not complaining, if I don't do something and she wakes up, she WILL kill me.'_

But her grip was rock-solid. She continued to move his hands up to her breasts until they touched, only separated by her PJs. And gradually 'it' was pressing up. She then squeezed his hands, forcing him to squeeze her breasts. Not to sound like a perv, but… again, he wasn't complaining!

'Oh… Kaneki, right there!'

This resulted in another giggle from Touka and increased squeezing resulted in groans from both Kaneki and sleeping Touka. She leaned forward, slowly, and pressed her lips to his. And that was when Kaneki lost the last of his defence and his willpower. Kaneki met her tongue and they began to envelop each other passionately and Kaneki tasted her soft lips. Although he felt guilty for somewhat taking advantage of Touka while she was sleep walking, there was not clear way out of this… so he was going to enjoy himself!

Touka groaned into his mouth, her hand reaching up to bury itself in his hair, reaching up to push their heads together as Kaneki did the same. Suddenly though, she stopped responding and she pulled back, forcing his hands away from her head. What was she doing now? That was when he noticed that her eyes were open. The thing that he had wanted to avoid. Then began the awkward silence from both of them as she just looked at him in shock.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

It was like that for a _long_ time. Kaneki had no idea how long it was, seconds felt like hours. He expected that she would've attacked him but she hadn't. And if she had wanted to, she would have by now.

After a while, she then asked him, 'Why am I in your room?' She had the biggest blush on her face and he most likely had the same as well. If he hadn't already, he certainly did now!

'Ummmm… you were sleep walking… you just walked in here…'

Touka then reddened even further and replied, 'Ahhhhh… I should get back to bed. I'm ahhhh… sorry!'

She quickly disentangled herself from him and moved to leave and get back to bed. Kaneki's mind went on auto-pilot and he caught her wrist.

'Don't leave…' Kanaki whispered to her. He wanted to press his lips back to her soft lips and bury his hands in her head. He wanted to enjoy her presence, her body, her lips… He wondered what her response would be. Aggressively attack him?

But no, instead she then shrieked and ran from his room and down the hall. His heart then sank into the depths of his body as she left, which surprised himself. His lips and hands still tingled from her touch and wanted so much to do that again.

Kaneki then turned over, trying to get back to sleep, trying to get the thought of Touka out of his head, in order to get to sleep, to get any sleep at all.

The feel of her face, the taste of her lips, the look of her face…

 **A/N: There you go guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Like I said, I plan to do more chapters and I also plan for more Tokyo Ghoul fics, including some cross-overs. Again any ideas are appreciated and I aim to please. Not much else to say apart from that. Bye and see you guys soon…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreaming

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourite and/or reviewed. It lets me know that people are enjoying this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. For clarification, the first part of this chapter is Touka dreaming from Chapter 1 and then the 'aftermath' from her point of view. There will be a follow-up to these chapters but I wanted to write up this chapter first. Enjoy!**

' _Touka.'_

 _Touka turned around to see darkness. What she imagining things? Was her name being called? If so, why?_

' _Touka.'_

 _There it was again. She turned around once more to see darkness. Where was this voice coming from?_

' _Touka.'_

 _She was getting real sick of this game. When she heard that voice again, she was going to…_

' _Touka.'_

 _Touka quickly turned to the direction of the voice and sprinted in an effort to find the voice. She still couldn't see anything but wanted to find out what the hell that voice was, who it was and why it was calling her name._

'…'

 _Silence. Touka kept running and running. She was getting tired of this! The voice was definitely in this place somewhere…_

' _Touka.'_

 _Touka suddenly slammed into a figure, knocking them both to the ground, with her rolling into the figure's lap. While she was embarrassed, she was pretty angry by now. Calling her name all those times for nothing! She generated her Kagune to strike when she saw…_

' _Touka… my Touka.' It was Kaneki. He lifted up his hand to and cupping her cheek, smiling like an idiot like he always did. 'My beautiful Touka.'_

 _All her anger just left her all of a sudden, and her Kagune degenerated. She was sick of having to keep up the bitchy persona. And when Kaneki cupped her cheek like that. Just like she had always wanted…_

 _But he began to try to shift her off her… She didn't want that and made that apparent through her grumbling. But when he tried again, she began to whimper. She didn't want him to leave. She just wanted him… all of him. She just wanted him to envelop her and stay by her side. She instead shifted into his crotch. She knew what she wanted… and she would get it damn it! Making her run around in the dark like that! The nerve! He would definitely give anything her what she wanted by the end of it._

 _Kaneki just smiled and cupped her face again. 'You don't want me to leave?'_

 _Touka shook her head in response._

' _No Kaneki… don't leave me…'_

 _He smiled and leaned up and kissed her on the lips._

' _Mmmmmmm…'_

 _Finally, what Touka had been waiting for from him… She wanted everything he had to offer… she wanted everything. She rotated her hips and she returned his passionate kiss, pressing her lips to his. Kaneki, perhaps sensing her change of mood, began pushing his tongue into hers as her tongue continued back in response._

' _Mmmm… Kaneki!' Touka murmured to Kaneki. She giggled as he pressed his lips to her throat, loving the attention she was getting from Kaneki, wanting more from him. She bit his lip playfully, licking it better for him. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Kaneki… he was hers and she was his. That was all that mattered, especially now._

 _With that, she grabbed Kaneki's hands and pushed them to her breasts and squeezed his hands, making the two of them gasp as a result. She wanted him to do everything to her, like she could never get him to do before._

' _Oh… Kaneki, right there!' Touka giggled, again loving this but she wanted more…_

 _Kaneki continued to kiss her zealously, their tongues smashed together, their lips pressed to one another, both eagerly wanting more from the other._

 _Touka groaned into Kaneki's mouth, moving her hand up to cup his head, and move it further into hers and he did the same. They were locked together in a passionate embrace._

 _Suddenly though, Kaneki disappeared and she clattered to the floor, alone. Touka looked around, looking for Kaneki, for where he had gone._

' _Touka.'_

 _She turned around to see… Kaneki? It was still the same face but the innocence and love gone, replaced with serious and foreboding eyes, with his black Kakugan activated and his Kagune as well. He was silent as she began to watch him change before her eyes, watch his hair whiten, his nails blacken and a skull mask with an eyepatch covering most of his face._

 _Suddenly, he seemed to lose control, his mask changing again, to a bird's beak. His mask seemed to envelop his Kakugan, with his right, human eye left white and vacant. His Kagune changed as well to what seemed like a Kakuja, specifically a tail, so that he resembled a centipede._

 _Touka shied away from him, these multiple transformations and his bird-like mask._

' _Kaneki?'_

 _Without any hesitation, Kaneki, or what was left of him, moved his mask towards her and his bird beak mask pecked her right eye, resulting in a scream from Touka in return._

' _AHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE KANEKI! STOP IT PLEASE!'_

 _Kaneki moved him and his mask back to a safe distance. Suddenly his body seemed to bubble, and two other figures popped on both sides of him, Eyepatch on his left and normal, innocent Kaneki on his right. The two new figures moved to circle her so that Kaneki, Eyepatch and Centipede completely surrounded her. Touka turned her head trying to find Kaneki but all of them seemed to be Kaneki. Touka screamed in her frustrations…_

' _AHHHHHHHH! Kaneki…'_

 _The three figures seemed puzzled, not understanding what she was doing._

' _Touka,' they said in unison. 'I'm right here… we're right here. And we'll always be there for you…'_

 _The last thing Touka saw was that wretched bird-mask flash again towards her left eye and then darkness enveloped them all…_

Touka seemed to wake up and instantly realised that she had been dreaming again. She was unsure about where she was though. Mainly from that fact that someone was kissing her! She pulled her head back to see who it was, pulling the person's hands from her head with it. It was… Kaneki. Normal, innocent, loveable Kaneki. In shock, both from the dream and present time, she merely just looked at him in shock.

He seemed to notice this, and saw the realisation and horror cross his face on what had happened and that she had woken up. He ceased to try and kiss her and just sat there, looking back at her.

'…'

Why was she here? Why was HE here?

'…'

He didn't live here! He had his own home.

'…'

She wasn't even in her own room!

'…'

Had he taken her here to use her?

'…'

The thought filled her with dread and disgust, but rational thought prevailed.

'…'

Kaneki wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that.

'…'

There must be SOME reason why they were here together.

The moment of awkward silence between them seemed to last forever as they gazed into each other's eye as her lips tingled from his touch, and her heart and body yearned for him again. Despite her brain's small urge to attack him in response to what he had done, the dream had drained her and left her with nothing.

After a while, she then asked him, 'Why am I in your room?' She was sure she had the biggest blush on her face, even for just asking that! She knew she did as she could see that he did. And… there was also the fact that she was in his lap, on his crotch…

'Ummmm… you were sleep walking… you just walked in here…'

Touka then reddened even further. She realised most of what she had been doing in her dream, she had been doing in reality with Kaneki. In response to this bombshell she replied, 'Ahhhhh… I should get back to bed. I'm ahhhh… sorry!'

She didn't know how to deal with him right now. Normally she would've just punished him, even if it was her fault. It was in her nature and how she lived her lived but the embarrassment from the realisation that she had been kissing Kaneki Ken, her crush, combined with the fact that her dream had Kaneki as three different people: one innocent and kind, one serious and indifferent and the last crazy and murderous. She just couldn't deal with him right now.

She quickly disentangled herself from him and moved to leave and get back to her bed. She just wanted to get out of there NOW. But Kaneki caught her wrist. Although she did not show it, she flinched inside, the dream still at the edges of her mind.

'Don't leave…' Kanaki whispered to her. Touka noticed that he seemed to have a look of desire directed at HER! She was sure that she blushed scarlet red right now. But she needed time to recover… and the embarrassment of what he had done was still something she had to overcome.

Although, she later regretted it, Touka then shrieked and ran from his room and down the hall. Trying to get Eyepatch and Centipede out of her mind. The look of desire on Kaneki's face for HER…

Touka ran further and further down the hall until she reached her room, where she rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She then leapt into bed wrapping her bed covers around her, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Later on, she would remark how loud it was and how nobody seemed to notice and wake up, but for now she didn't care.

She didn't understand how it had happened… she had just been dreaming once again about Kaneki (his taste, his touch, his feel…) and then she woke up, on his chest, KISSING HIM! Normally she would've reacted with hostility and walked out after punishing him (in an attempt to hide her feelings for him) but… just… couldn't. The combination of her embarrassment and the tingling sensation on her lips (among other things…) had quickly wiped out any anger that she had had. And that dream… Touka shuttered to think about it. No, she was not ready to think about that!

But she was still Touka Kirishima, and even if she had a crush on him, she had to get back at Kaneki Ken… for what he had done (even if it was her fault), but how?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Punishment: Part 1

Kaneki opens his eyes as light seems to invade the darkness of his room, jerking him awake. His current room at Anteiku was just the same as when he went to sleep, a relief considering past events, but the events of last night in particular he just couldn't forget.

Touka just sleep walking into his room and doing all sorts of things to him. Touching him, kissing him…

Kaneki shook his head in frustration. What did those events even mean? Anyway, he had things to do today. And that first thing was getting out of bed.

Kaneki slowly but surely moved his legs to the side of the bed, straightening himself, although his body begged him to stop. The events of the previous day at the chapel had caught up with him and he was exhausted. He stood and redressed himself into his casual clothes and went down stairs where he found the manager, Yoshimura. While Hinami while down there as well, as well as Kaya and Enji, Touka was nowhere to be found.

'Onii-chan!' Hinami said, already out of her chair on her way to Kaneki, leaping into him, wrapping her arms around him into a furious hug.

This resulted from a small grunt and smile from Kaneki, 'GRUNT… morning Hinami, good to see you too.'

'Onii-chan, I hope you're okay and recovered from the events last night!'

'I'm fine Hinami…' Kaneki replied, smiling slightly, reaching down to ruffle her hair. Kaneki looked over to the manager, who with Kaya and Enji were also smiling at the affection Hinami was showing to Kaneki. But Kaneki realised Nishiki was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps anticipating his question, Yoshimura said, 'Nishiki is in another room, his wounds being checked by a doctor. He took quite a beating.'

'Where's Touka though?' Kaneki asked in reply. Kaya and Enji looked and each other and then back at him. It was there they were doing their conspirator look response.

'She's not coming out of her room,' Kaya replied.

'We even tried using Hinami to try and get her out,' Enji added, chuckling slightly, causing a smile from both Yoshimura and Kaya.

'Yes, Onee-chan was quite set on not coming out of her room,' Hinami interjected.

'And when using Hinami fails, you know that there's not much left.' Enji continued.

Even Kaneki had to smile at that, 'It's true… she can be quite stubborn when she wants to be…' But at the back of Kaneki's mind, he was thinking, _'Why was she being stubborn about talking to people TODAY in particular, after last night? It can't be a coincidence….'_

'Kaneki,' Yoshimura said, getting Kaneki's attention. 'You've been through a lot, you've got today off,' Yoshimura said with a smile.

Kaya and Enji both laughed at that and Kaneki couldn't help but join them. 'Oh that's right… my shift was today.'

'You should probably go get some rest back at your house, and have some rest in a familiar background. Maybe see your friends at school. Until you've got your strength back, you got time off.' Kaneki couldn't believe it. So much time off… 'And don't worry about being any danger, we've got agents in the background that while watch you until the attention dies down.'

'Thanks Yoshimura.' Kaneki said as he turned to leave.

'You're too kind Yoshimura…' Enji said to Yoshimura as Kaneki started his way home.

Yoshimura chuckled and said, 'I know, Enji… I know.'

Although Kaneki had wanted to talk to Touka about last night before he went home, he _really_ did want to rest some more. He had some food back at home as well as coffee and once he had his strength back, he had to visit Hide. After what had happened last night, he needed some stable normalcy… Kaneki continued down the road as his continued towards his house when he decided to cut through the park. He wanted to enjoy the day after all, especially after last night. He just wished Touka could explain last night to him…

Touka wished she could explain last night to Kaneki but she just couldn't. She had decided to forget about the dream from last night for now, but she knew that Kaneki could want some answers. While she did acknowledge that she liked Kaneki, she didn't know how to deal with those emotions and how to tell him about it.

She had heard Kaneki pass her room and she went to the door and was about to open the door when she realised what she was about to do. She then almost through herself away from the door and onto her bed. She just wanted to leapt into his arms and have him embrace her. But the other part of her wanted to hit him in embarrassment of last night. All of her knew that she wanted to get back at him.

She heard the conversation between Yoshimura, Kaneki and the others and heard him leave the building. Suddenly, her mind thought of something, _'This is my chance!'_ Touka thought. _'I can do… something…'_ Touka was now unsure. What did she intend to do to him when she caught him? Punish him but how? But she knew what she was going to do for now, so she opened the window and leapt down to the floor below and sprinted to the front of Anteiku and after Kaneki.

Once she found him, she slowed down to a walk and stayed in the shadows, following him wherever he was going. She still had no idea of what she was going to do when she got to him but both her heart and mind told her to do something, just they were telling her different things… Then she saw him enter his house… and she moved to follow him.

Kaneki sighed as he closed the door behind him, entered the living room of his home and sat on his couch. The walk over was actually surprisingly tiring needed some relaxation, or maybe a nap, first. Then he would head over to Hide's.

Kaneki heard the creak of the door opening and closing quickly. Kaneki became confused.

' _I wonder who that is?'_ he thought. _'Nobody else should be allowed in. So who could it be?'_

Lacking any other option, Kaneki got up and moved to check on the door. The door was still there… a good sign at this point! Structurally sound, it had just been opened and closed. _'I must've forgotten to open it.'_ Kaneki thought. Though now alert, Kaneki walked back the way he came back to the living room. Fate it seemed had other plans…

Within moments of entering the living room, a figure pushed him to the ground, now sitting on his chest. Kaneki looked up and it was… Touka? Now what was she doing here?

'We've got to stop meeting like this Touka…' Kaneki said smiling at her.

While flushed, she generated her Kagune from her left shoulder, her beautiful black wing, and ready for combat. Kaneki for a second was entranced by her Kagune, Kimi (Nishiki's girlfriend) was actually quite right… it was quite striking. Kaneki groaned, for many reasons. Firstly, this was the second time she just sat on his chest, and having someone sit on you was actually quite heavy. The other main reason however, was the bulge in his pants.

'I bet you're wondering why I'm here Kaneki.' Her weight, as well as her hands on either side of his body, kept him quite pinned to the spot.

'Yes I am a BIT curious about why you're here. So… why are you here? I mean… apart from wanting to sit on my chest two times on one day.' Kaneki asked her with a conceited attitude and smile.

Touka seemed to get angry at that. It was not the response that she had expected from him. 'Well, you kissed me last night… and nearly had your lustful way with me…'

'Now hang on a minute!' Kaneki responded. 'YOU came into MY room Touka.'

She seemed to disregard his last statement. '… So now it's time for your punishment Kaneki.' She smiled at this. Her Kagune seemed to move closer to the both of them after that. Kaneki sweated a little at that. 'And do you know what your punishment is?'

Kaneki, unsurprisingly, did not know what his punishment was. 'No Touka, I do not know what my punishment is… why don't you enlighten me?' Kaneki was feeling surprisingly cocky with the intruder just being her and not another enemy. This was, however, all an act. Inside, Kaneki was feeling quite nervous about how Touka planned to 'punish' him. He knew, however, that he would never be respected if he did not 'fight back' some of the time and he wanted to show her that he was every bit as cocky as she was.

Her gaze changed from playful, to silently furious at that. Using her left hand, she punched him lightly in the ribs, drawing a cry from Kaneki at the slight pain. But Touka's punches, her punishments, were horrible and were only going to get worse…

'Did that hurt Kaneki?'

Kaneki was slightly surprised at how this was playing out. She seemed to be having fun on how to punish him and was doing it _playfully!_ When he didn't respond within her time frame, she punched him again.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, TOUKA! That…'

'Hurt?'

Kaneki didn't respond.

Touka pressed her lips next to his ear, surprisingly close, and said, 'That hurt, didn't it Kaneki? The punishment hurt. Say it.'

Knowing her reaction, he spoke up, 'Yes Touka, it did hurt.'

With her lips still next to his ear, she said, 'Do you think you should be punished more? Punished for kissing me while I was sleeping?'

'But you were…'

Another punch.

'OWWWW.'

'Answer the question Kaneki.'

'No, I do not think I should be punished Touka,' Kaneki said, with a slight ironic meaning.

'And why's that?'

Touka keeping her lips next to his ear for so long was punishment enough. It wasn't helping his thought processes and the bulge in his pants. Trying to ignore all of that, he replied, 'Because you slept walked into my room and, even if you were dreaming about whatever it is you WERE dreaming about, you got me to do it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have stopped you.'

'So you did want it… you did ENJOY it…'

Kaneki flushed at that. He hadn't wanted to annoy Touka by waking her up. But he hadn't ENJOYED USING her had you? No he had just… enjoyed…

' _Come on brain! Get to the point!'_

He had enjoyed… being with her. He had enjoyed kissing her and wishing she had been awake. That she treated him like that all the time, instead of with hostility. This had been one of the nicest moments she had been, if you discount the punches…

'Yes, Touka… I did enjoy it.' She seemed to flinch a little at that, not expecting his response Kaneki guessed. 'But I enjoyed BEING with you, you treating me nicer than you have ever before!' Kaneki replied.

'I think you've been punished enough physically, both by me and others…' Touka said, blushing furiously. 'I think it's time for mental punishment, a test of your willpower.' And with that, she brought his lips from his ear and pressed her lips to his. Touka kissing HIM, willingly… Touka, the woman who had be quite hostile to him, and had punished him mercilessly… was KISSING him. After a few seconds, Kaneki having her lips pressed to his began to respond. He pressed his lips back with just as much willingness and passion as she was. Touka seemed to groan in surprise but moan in response. Moan in desire for HIM.

' _So… there's much I didn't know or anticipate about Touka-chan…'_ Kaneki thought with a smile.

Touka suddenly ripped her lips from him, leaving Kaneki left feeling incomplete with her lips pressed to his. But she, then ripped his shirt in half, leaving his stomach and abdomen exposed, something Kaneki was surprised to see. Touka then rubbed her hand along his abs, moaning while she did so (his abs were quite improved with his becoming a ghoul and the requirements he needed to survive).

Kaneki smiled and laughed and Touka replied, 'What are you laughing about Kaneki?'

He looked her dead in the eye, still smiling, and said, 'I thought I was just coming home, but I think I've walked into the lion's den.'

Touka blushed and laughed.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long for this chapter. I have been busy with school. I hope to update more soon.**


End file.
